The present invention generally relates to ceiling systems and mounting brackets for use with the same.
Some ceiling systems, for example grid ceiling systems, can be used with a large variety of ceiling panels or substrates. One variety of these various panels or substrates can have a particular thickness while another variety can have a different thickness. These different thicknesses can result in the need to use different depth perimeter frames and/or different size mounting brackets. Manufacturing many different sizes of this hardware is expensive and requires the maintenance of a large inventory.